ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Ghost Pokémon Master/Transcript
(The episode starts with Ash and his friends walking on a road of some sort. But then, Ash's stomach growls.) Ash: I'm sure am hungry. Brock: Let's stop over there. (A moment later, Ash and his friends are eating their foods.) Misty: This is good, Brock. Brock: Thanks, I've made it all myself. (Pikachu eats his food too, but then he heard a noise) Pikachu: Pika? Ash: What's wrong, Pikachu? Brock: Um? I think he sees something. Misty: But what? Brock: I don't know. ???: (laughing) Misty: Ash! Stop laughing! Ash: That wasn't me! Misty: Then who was it? (Then, the water starts flowing and then the water is made into a physical being made out of ice, known as the Ice Ghost.) The Ice Ghost: Boo! (They scream an run in terror.) The Ice Ghost: (laughs as he goes after the them and gets real close to the screen) (Theme Song) (End of Theme Song) (Commercial Break) (Title Card: A Ghost Pokémon Master) (Cut to the Mystery Machine) Shaggy: Like, here we are gang, the Kanto Region. Velma: Sure is beautiful out there, huh? Shaggy: Yep, and let's have a picnic. Scooby: Reah! (At the stop, they have a picnic.) Shaggy: Like, this is the life! Fred: And it tastes great too! Misty: (voice) Run for it! Velma: What's goin' on? (They see Ash, Misty and Brock running towards them and then they stopped right where they are.) Brock: I think we lost him. Fred: Lost who? Brock: That Ice Man guy or whoever he is. Shaggy: The I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i Ice Ghost? Daphne: What did you say? Shaggy: The Ice Ghost. They ran into the Ice Ghost! Ash: Who's the Ice Ghost? Shaggy: He's the ghost of the famous superhero Snow Supreme. (A flashback starts and Shaggy tells the tale) Shaggy: In 1983, he was the greatest superhero ever. But as he faced his arch-nemesis, Dr. Foodbrain, he got frozen by his freeze-ray, and he died that faithful day. After Dr. Foodbrain's defeat and sent to jail for life, Snow Supreme's ghost, known as the Ice Ghost returns to seek revenge on Dr. Foodbrain. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Then the chase song "Bad Reputation" plays) I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation You're living in the past, it's a new generation A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation Oh no, not me An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation Never said I wanted to improve my station An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun An' I don't have to please no one An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation Oh no, not me, oh no, not me I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation I've never been afraid of any deviation An' I don't really care if you think I'm strange I ain't gonna change An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation Oh no, not me, oh no, not me Pedal, boys! An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation The world's in trouble, there's no communication An' everyone can say what they wanna to say It never gets better, anyway So why should I care about a bad reputation anyway? Oh no, not me, oh no, not me I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation You're living in the past, it's a new generation An' I only feel good when I got no pain An' that's how I'm gonna stay An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation Oh no, not me, oh no, not me Not me, not me - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Sonic879, your turn.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts